Early Prison Break
by DefyTheRules
Summary: Brian is getting the crews together from the first and second movies together to get Dom outta prison before he gets there. Set during FF4.. Letty didn't die
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own anything, so don't sue!

"**Mia, Letty, I promise I'll get Dom out of jail. I won't et him go back. But if we're gonna do this, we can't do it alone. So, while the court preceedings are taking place, we need to locate some people. I can call Tej in Miami, and he can round up some people there, but we need to round up Leon, Jesse, and Vince. Do you know where they are?" Brian asked**

**He, Mia, and Letty were sitting in the dining room of the Toretto house. The police had tricked Dom into thinking Letty had died in a car crash, so they could arrest him. But the day after he was arrested, Letty came home from being in the hospital for three months, after having recovered from her "deadly crash". Now they had to get Dom back. He'd done his time, and he'd been manipulated into doing some major damage so that the police could catch him for real.**

**Brian pulled out his phone and called Tej.**

"**Yo, Tej, it's me. I need a favor. I gotta old friend who needs help. Can you get my Sis, Jimmy, and Rome to meet us at your garage in say two days?"**

**Brian paused for Tej to answer him, and then his face got a worried look to it.**

"**What do you mean you don't know when she'll be back? Tej, she's 17. Please tell me you didn't let her go off with some random guy."**

"**Tej, just call her phone again. Aight man, see y'all in a few days. Call me if you find her."**

**He hung up the phone and turned back to the girls. "So where do we start looking for Leon, Jesse, and Vince?"**

**The Next Day, Mexico**

"**You really think they're gonna be here Letty?" Mia asked**

"**Yeah, Jesse and Vince'll be here, I guarantee it. Vince said so, so they will be. Don't worry girl." Letty answered**

**They walked into a bar and took seats, Letty and Brian ordering Coronas, and Mia getting a Snapple. After ten minutes of scanning the bar, Brian spotted Vince and Jesse entering. Jesse ran over to them as soon as he saw them, and started jabbering away like they had just had a conversation yesterday. Vince just sat down beside Letty after the hugging stopped, a grin on his face.**

"**You heard from Leon recently?" Letty asked after the excitement of being reunited had resided.**

**Vince shook his head. "Not in awhile. He said something about going to check the scene out in Miami. Said he'd call in a few days when he could find a phone."**

**Brian's phone began to ring, and so did Vince's.**

"**Hey Tej, did you find her?… Is she okay?… Thanks, tell her she's in serious trouble when I get there." He hung up**

"**Leon! We were just talking about you. So, how's Miami? Well I guess we'll be joining you soon. Apparently Brian has to punish someone who lives there. Yeah, Bud, see you tomorrow." Vince hung up**

"**Man, what are the chances. Well, I'm ready to ride whenever you guys are."**

**Miami**

"**Hey Tej, can you come unlock the door? We got here kinda early." Brian said, and he heard Tej mumble something about sending someone else to do it before he hung up.**

**A moment later, a dirty blond head could be seen bopping down the stairs, and Suki opened the door, throwing herself at Brian.**

"**Hey Bri! How's it going? Can I get anything for you? Your luggage? Someone else's luggage?…"**

**Brian cut her off with a look. "How could you do that? Just run off like that? I was so worried!"**

**Look Bri, you're gonna hafta talk to Tej about it. Once I got back, I jogged his memory that I asked him, and he agreed that I could go chill at a friend's for a few days."**

**So this is the end of the first chapter. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, so here's chapter 2. Sorry it took so long. And THANK YOU SOOO Much for the REVIEWS! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!**

**I know that there will probably be a few errors, but some are intentional. And I apologize for the ones that aren't.**

"Aight Suki. We'll talk about that later. This is Jesse, Vince, Letty, and Mia." Brian said, pointing to each "This is my little sister, Suki. Long story short, our Dad got mixed up in some bad shit, but I got her outta it, so it's okay."

Suki led them into the kitchen, where a very tired looking Leon was sitting. Upon seeing everyone, his whole demeanor changed.

"He guys! Didn't think I'd see y'all rollin' in here so early." He said as he hugged each of them.

Letty laughed "Well, I figured we should get here as early as possible so that we could get Dom out as soon as we could. Bri says the people here can help us."

"Yeah, you don't need to worry Let. Suki here's been telling' me 'bout what they pulled off last year. I think they'll definitely be able to help us out."

Brian kicked Suki under the table. "What the hell Bri? You act like you don't know some of the stuff they've done. We only did it once. Jeez, don't go getting' all upset. Leon enjoyed the fact that you pulled some of the same shit you did with them. Well except you got the bad guy…. But you did take some of his money, so I guess that doesn't put you on the side of good either… Not that you're a bad guy, and they aren't either so…"

"Okay, let's change the subject before Suki rambles on too much." Came a new voice from the top of the steps.

A few seconds later, Tej came down the stairs. His hair was sticking up all over the place, which sent Suki into a set of giggles. It took Brian pointing at his hair for him to figure it out. Tej, ever the cool player, acted like he didn't even care, and was introduced to everyone, funky hair and all.

Breakfast was served via Rome, who stumbled in to a house full of half asleep people. After breakfast, everyone was much more peppy and willing to start on the plan.

"Hold up." Tej started "I thought it was a simple 'get in and get him out' kinda job. I didn't realize we had to take down some guards too."

"Tej, the guards are only a big if. We don't know that it'll come to taking them out. We might just be able to pick him up and get out. We just wanna be prepared if we have to do something different." Brian explained

"So I'm thinking we better get you cars in the garage so Jimmy and I can look at them." Suki said, speaking for the first time since before breakfast.

"I'll be in there too." Jesse piped up for the first time all morning.

Suki gave him a once over. He was pretty cute, and seemed to be around her age. There wasn't too many guys here age to hang with, considering who she was, what she did, and who she was related to, on both sides of her family. She nodded and smiled. She'd have to see just how good he really was.

Jesse could feel her eyes going over him and smiled. Unfortunately for both, Brian didn't miss the little thing they had. Neither did Rome or Tej. Letty and Mia seemed to have noticed it as well… Leon and Vince seemed to be the only ones that hadn't noticed the silent exchange between the youngest members of the team. They were too busy staring at Suki in awe.

"You work in a garage?" Vince said incredulously.

"Yeah, I do. I'm one of Tej's best, after Jimmy. But he don't race, so he got a lot more free time. You ain't never seen a girl in a garage before?" She asked, her eyes flicking over towards Letty.

"We seen a girl workin' in a garage before, but we didn't take you for the type." Vince explained. Leon nodded.

"Then you probably didn't know I'm the best female racer in Miami. And I'm the third best racer in the state. Right behind Bri and Rome."

"I did." Leon said

"That's cuz I beat you on your first day here." Suki smirked at the look on all the guys' faces, escepically Vince's.

Letty laughed and gave her a high five.

"I think you'll be a very vital part to the plan Suki." She said.

"Glad you think so, cuz I plan to be either way."

Letty knew she was going to like the girl. She was a lot like her. They could bond over the fact that they were the two best female racers. Maybe after they got Dom out, they could race to see who was the best.

"I had a long time to think on the way here, and I think I got the beginnings of a plan…." Bri began

**Chapter three will go into detail about the plan! Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

"I think the first thing we need to do is to get someone in there to see Dom." Letty interrupted before he could get too far into his plan.

"I agree." Suki added, earning a smile from the Latina.

"Alright, but who? The cops would think something was up if I went. You guys they probably wouldn't let out of the jail, then we'd have more people to get out." Brian said

"Then we send in me." Tej comments, standing up "He may not know me, but as soon as I drop a few names, he'll know I'm for real."

"I'll go too." Suki muttered "What? I wanna meet the famous Dom. Most of y'all know him, I wanna meet him. And I could deliver messages that it would be weird for another guy to give him. Spoken messages, or even better, letters. But ya can't give anything up…."

"I don't know where she gets all the smarts from." Letty verbalized "She definitely didn't get it from you're blond self."

"Real funny. I'm smart. I was a cop." Brian defended

"That's he point exactly." Vince spoke for the first time. "You were a cop. And they aren't the brightest. And a lot of them are corrupt."

"Okay. You know what? While Suki and Tej are gone, we'll work out all the kinks in the plan. Don't worry, we won't start on the cars until you get back Suki. But go get dressed. I want you to leave as soon as possible. Also, if anyone wants to write letters to Dom, make it fast. As soon as Suki's ready, they're leavin'. But luckily, since it's Suki, you have about an hour at least."

"Haha Bri. It'll only be twenty minutes. I'm going to a jail; I don't wanna look too good."

With that, she left, leaving everyone else in the kitchen, an awkward silence filling the room. Everyone looked at each other for a moment, then Letty and Mia went up to their room and started to write their letters.

Twenty five minutes later, Suki came bounding down the steps, dressed in a dark pair of jeans, and a pink tube top. Jesse couldn't stop staring, and Bri and Rome noticed.

"Put your eyes back in Jess." Bri said "I thought you said that you weren't dressing up."

She was confused. "I did. No skirts or anything. And besides, Tej will be there, he'll protect me from any of the big scary men. And if Dom is the big badass everyone says he is, then he'll protect me too."

"Alright. MIA! LETTY! You want your letters to go, they gotta go now!" Bri yelled up the steps

"Look at you bein' the boss. I've never seen you like this." Rome teased

"Man, shut up, I just really wanna get them out and to Dom as soon as possible, because that means we can get him out faster. I just wanna get him out. He doesn't deserve to be there. I feel like it's my fault. I thought Letty was dead, so I reached out to him when he came back. I was used to lure him in man. I was the bait. I feel like shit because of it."

The girls came down the steps at that moment, and Mia looked at Brian, shocked.

"How can you blame yourself? You thought you were helping Dom get Letty's killers. It's not your fault that the Fed's used you to get to Dom. None of that matters anyway. What does matter is that you're trying to get him out. And I'm sure as soon as he finds that out, any ill will he had towards you will disappear."

Bri smiles gratefully at her, and doesn't say a word.

Letty hands Suki two letters, and pulls her into a hug, whispering "thank you". The youngest girl nods, and says goodbye to everyone else, then leads Tej to her pink Honda S200. After some debate, they end up getting into Tej's truck, but Suki was behind the wheel.

The rest of the gang watched as they sped off, then Letty turned to Brian.

"I'm ready to hear the rest of your plan now."

They walked back inside, and took up the seats they had before.

"Alright, the very first thing we need to do is find out when it is that Dom will be moved. Now depending on Dom's answer to the question I asked Tej to ask him, there are two possible times we can get him; on his way to his trial, or on his way to jail after the trial. That's one of the reasons I allowed Suki to go with him, Tej can just drop her off at her contacts' place after Dom gives them the date."

"Hold up, how can your little sister have contacts that you or somebody else doesn't?" Vince asked incredulously

"It has to do with her mother. She was a very powerful woman, and because of that, Suki has some power that none of us can ever have. It's not really my place to tell you her family history."

**Okay, so up next, Dom gets a visit in prison, and some other stuff…. Review please!**


End file.
